Ce qu'on a laissé, et ce qu'on retrouve
by xNJx
Summary: Après l'Ere d'Ultron, Bruce disparaît sans laisser de traces, et sans donner de nouvelles. Cinq ans après, il revient à New York, il retrouve ce qu'il a laissé...


**Ce qu'on a laissé, et ce qu'on retrouve.**

...

 _ **NDA : **_ C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Brucie, et seulement sur lui, en me focalisant sur lui, je veux dire. J'espère que vous aimerez, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose sur notre Hulk chéri. Bonne lecture, _Angie._

…

Il savait que c'était risqué.

Risqué, vraiment ? C'était un bien grand mot. Et il impliquait beaucoup de choses, alors que bon, c'était pas non plus monstrueux ce qu'il avait fait.

Ce qu'il avait fait...Ca lui semblait si proche et si éloigné en même temps.

Après « l'Ère d'Ultron » -parce que c'était le nom exact de cette époque- il avait tout quitté. Son équilibre, son équipe, Natasha et son Science Bro.

Il était parti et avait radicalement changé de vie. Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ces choses, tout le monde avait découvert son véritable visage, et ça lui faisait vraiment trop peur.

Nouvelle vie, donc. Rien que l'évocation de cette opportunité lui faisait envie. Et les jours s'étaient tranquillement écoulés, les uns après les autres, visage après visage, ville après ville, valise après valise. Il avait pour habitude de ne pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit.

La raison était simple et évidente : On a moins de mal à quitter un endroit, ou une personne, à qui on ne s'est pas attaché.

Cinq ans après une vie rythmée de la sorte, Bruce pensait qu'il était temps de rentrer à New York, à la Tour Avengers.

Ca lui faisait peur, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on voit son vrai visage à nouveau. Hulk ne s'était plus manifesté depuis, mais il savait qu'il était là, derrière lui, en lui, devant lui, tout près. Jamais bien loin, toujours là.

Mais il avait appris pour la Civil War. Steve et Tony.

Peut être que c'était pas le bon moment pour rentrer. Mais peut être que si.

Il ne pouvait plus changer d'avis maintenant, il était décidé. Certaines personnes devaient lui en vouloir. Il pensait notamment à Natasha, Tony. Peut être.

Tony lui en voudrait de ne pas être revenu dans un moment où il avait cruellement besoin de lui, de n'avoir pensé qu'à lui.

Bruce grimaça à cette perspective. Il ne pensait jamais à lui, toujours aux autres. En s'éloignant de tout ceux qu'il avait pu meurtrir ou menacer, des siens, de lui.

En faisant preuve d'éloignement, il avait laissé _l'Autre_ gagner. C'était pas juste, mais c'était comme ça. Il devait s'habituer à faire des concessions à celui avec lequel il partageait son corps, son être.

Sur le retour, dans l'avion pour New York, il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait vu, les endroits de jours comme de nuits, les expressions mélancoliques comme enjouées. Tout ceci, tout cela.

Le Monde, en gros, celui avec un grand ''m' : l'Amérique, l'Europe, l'Asie, l'Océanie et l'Afrique. Il ne pensait pas avoir tout vu, mais en bougeant souvent il avait vu beaucoup.

Et finalement il était de retour, petit homme avalé tout cru par les gratte ciels. Il remarqua tout de suite l'imposante Tour Avengers qui flirtait avec le ciel et séduisait les nuages.

Il respirait calmement, mais sa tête était une tempête.

Inspire. Expire.

Tout allait bien se passer.

…

Bruce posa sa valise à l'entrée de son étage, ou ''appartement'' comme il lui plaisait de l'appeler.

Tout était pareil. Le ménage avait été fait, et Tony n'avait rien retiré, déplacé, changé. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur, et il se demandait ce qui avait justement changé.

Est-ce que Steve vivait toujours ici ? Sûrement pas, ou bien est-ce que Tony était avec quelqu'un ?

Il se dit que, la meilleure façon d'avoir des réponses à ses questions était d'aller vérifier par lui même.

…

Bruce emprunta l'ascenseur et monta jusqu'au salon de Tony. Bruce avait un bon souvenir de cette pièce. Lors de la bataille de New York, il avait encastré Loki, le Dieu du Mensonge, dans le sol. Ca le faisait encore bien rire tout ça.

Mais son cœur faisait tellement de bruit que c'en était assourdissant. Impossible de savoir si il rigolait là, en ce moment. Son expression était indéchiffrable, mélange entre joie-colère-tristesse-impatience. Pas facile de mettre un mot dessus.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il faisait étrangement sombre.

La pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité tantôt agréable, tantôt paralysante.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, et Bruce en était sûr et certain. Il avançait silencieusement dans le salon grand, très grand, trop grand, toujours plus grand.

Puis : Le fond de la pièce. Assis derrière le bar, au sol, une bouteille de whisky et un vieux téléphone portable à clapet posés à côté de lui, Tony Stark. Son Science Bro. Pas en bon état du tout.

D'ici on pouvait voir ses cernes, et sentir l'alcool.

Il y avait un papier froissé sur le bar. Bruce l'ignora et s'assit à côté de lui, repoussant le whisky du pied. Les sourcils froncés de Tony n'étaient pas bon signe du tout.

Et le silence fut déchiré par un sanglot. Tony posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Bruce.

…

Bruce savait tout maintenant.

La trahison de Steve, le fait qu'il l'avait totalement abandonné, la vérité sur la mort de Maria et Howard, Rhodey amoché...

Tout ce qui s'était passé pendant la Civil War.

Tony ne lui avait pas demandé de rendre des comptes, il comprenait.

Bruce allait maintenant l'aider à se relever, à arrêter l'alcool et tenter de reprendre une vie normale. Comme il pouvait, du moins.

Avant cela, il avait encore une chose à faire.

Une dizaine d'étages plus bas, Bruce s'arrêta pour respirer.

Il sonna dans le hall d'entrée, afin d'avoir l'autorisation de pénétrer dans l'habitacle. Il tremblait légèrement, puis la porte se déverrouilla.

C'était bien son genre, ce type de système.

Derrière la porte, Natasha était debout, visage fermé, chevelure rousse longue et bouclée. Bruce pouvait apercevoir sa lèvre inférieure trembler légèrement.

Il lui sourit, s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais se prit une gifle -pour la forme, et les sentiments- avant d'être emporté par le col de la chemise à l'intérieur -ça il savait pas d'où ça venait, mais qu'importe.

…

Bruce ouvrit les yeux. C'était une chambre féminine, parfumée et rangée avec soin. Le rouge comme couleur dominante.

Et puis un corps allongé à côté du sien. Un corps nu et parfait.

Natasha, les yeux fermés, la tête qui reposait paisiblement sur son torse, nu également.

Elle n'avait pas crié, pas pleuré. Rien.

Elle avait juste laissé aller, et oublié. Peut être.

Bruce avait essayé, à travers l'acte qui avait uni leurs deux corps, de s'excuser, de lui montrer qu'il était là, de retour, c'est moi ma belle, regarde moi, je t'aime.

Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait laissé en partant ce jour là, ce jour sanglant et blessant pour lui.

Maintenant, il était heureux de ce qu'il avait retrouvé -et ce qu'il avait à faire.

Sa vie, et plus précisément, lui même, Bruce Banner.

…

 _The end._

…

 _Un avis:) ?_


End file.
